Prisoner (John Smith 10)
Story The clone forces have created a camp around the taken Droid base, to ensure it wasn’t used again. John, Cody, and a couple other clones are gathered around a 3D map. Cody: We are about 20 leagues away from the capital. If we move John: I’m, I’m sorry. How long is a league? Cody: About 3 miles. John: So that’s about 60 miles. Just checking. Cody: If we move fast, traveling under the cover of night, we can arrive by morning. John: Why not attack at night? Cody: Besides the fact that you like a straight fight, and that we suffered little casualties with you leading, it’s because they have night vision. The sentries would still see us coming. John: Glad you know this stuff. Alright. In that case, get the guards on duty, and spread the order that we march at night, and to get some sleep. (Then, a clone comes into the tent.) Clone: General! We’ve received word that the former Senator, Zaw-Veenull, is being held at a prison here on the planet. John: Then who’s leading the planet now? There’s a queen and prince that I know of. Clone: It’s believed that they are being held in the capital. A Lewodan loyal to the Separatists has taken control. John: Alright. I may not like Zaw-Veenull, but I agree that we do have to save him. Let’s prepare a rescue mission. Cody: Sir, the mission to take the city. John: Oh yeah. (John puts his hand to his chin, thinking for a minute. He then lowers his hand.) Get me Tack and Ahsoka. Clone: Yes sir! (A few minutes later, Tack and Ahsoka come into the tent.) Tack: You wanted us? John: Yeah. The Senator that is friendly with the Republic is being held. (John pulls up the coordinates up on the map.) Here. You two have 10 minutes to gather three to four clones. You are then leading a rescue mission, while we retake the capital. Ahsoka: What?! You, you, trust us with that? Tack: Understood, sir! (Tack solutes to John.) John: Oh, I’m not going to take that from you. Put your hand down, and gather your troops. (Tack and Ahsoka leave.) Cody: Sir, do you really think they are ready? John: Yes. Everyone, clear my tent. I’m going to get some sleep. Clones: Sir! (The clones leave.) John: (Sighs) Maybe I’m not sure. But I can’t be in two places at once. (His head shoots up, as if he got a brilliant idea.) Or can I? (John turns into Ditto, and he splits into two.) Ditto 1: Okay, you know the plan? Ditto 2: Of course. I follow Tack’s group, while you lead the attack. Ditto 1: Exactly! Ditto 2: But how do we do it? We can’t stay like this. Ditto 1: Hm, true. On three, hit the Omnitrix. One. Ditto 2: Two. Ditto 1 & 2: Three! (The two hit the Omnitrix symbol, and they both turn back into John.) John 2: It worked! John 1: Of course it worked. I planned it. Now go! And let’s do this right! At sunrise the next morning, the clone forces approach the city, John leading them. Cody: Do you want to do the honors, General? John 1: Well, indeed I shall. (John transforms.) Humungousaur: Humungousaur! (Humungousaur charges in, the clones following.) End Scene Tack, Ahsoka and their small clone force sneak into the prison. Tack: Ahsoka, you take your two clones and go right. I’ll take my group left. We meet back here in thirty minutes. Ahsoka: Uh, right. (The groups split up. Then, Big Chill phases through the wall, watching them.) Big Chill: So far, so good. Now, Tack will be fine. It’s Ahsoka I’m worried about. (Big Chill turns into ChamAlien, and turns invisible.) Tack’s team make their way outside of a control room, where Eggbots were watching the security cameras. Tack opens the door slightly. Tack: (Whispering) Now. (One of the clones throws a static grenade, which electrocutes and short circuits the Eggbots.) Nice. Now, let’s find out where the Senator is. The three start typing on the computer, looking through the cameras. Ahsoka’s team make their way into a storage area. Ahsoka: (Sighs with relief.) Nothing here. Let’s go. Eggbot: Halt! (The group turns, seeing a group of Eggbots, pointing their weapons at them. The clones raise their blasters.) Clone: Sir! Your orders! (Ahsoka reaches for her blaster, biting her lower lip. She was shaking, and then, lowers her hand.) Ahsoka: (Stuttering) Stand down. (The clones look at each other, then put their weapons on the ground. The Eggbots walks forward to take them away. On the ceiling, ChamAlien is hanging upside down.) ChamAlien: She surrendered? She can’t even fight a small group of robots?! I guess I have to do something now. (ChamAlien looks around, and sees a pipe. He then pulls on it, breaking it, and steam is released into the room, cloaking Ahsoka and her clones.) Eggbots: Where did they go? (Then, blaster fire comes from out of the steam, and the Eggbots are destroyed. The clones and Ahsoka cautiously check to see if they’re all down, and they are. They then leave the room.) After the time had passed, Ahsoka and her team make it back to the rendezvous point. Ahsoka: Where is he? We’ve got to go. (Then, Tack’s team arrives, with Senator Zaw-Veenull with them.) You found him? Tack: You thought I’d fail? Come on. Let’s go. (Then, an alarm goes off, blaring. Eggbots start heading for their location.) Go! Go! (The group starts running, and go past a door, which automatically closes shut behind them. They don’t stop, but continue to run.) On the other side of the door, ChamAlien becomes visible, the Eggbots approaching. ChamAlien: Sorry, guys. You’re not going through this door. End Scene The capitol city has been captured by the Plumbers, John being victorious. The clones were destroying any surviving Droids, while helping the native people. John is with Queen Sicily and the Tiffin. Sicily: Thank you, John Smith. Because of you, we are safe once again. John: And to ensure that, I plan on leaving a Plumber force here with you. You won’t be taken again. Sicily: Thank you. But, how do we prove loyalty with the Senate again? The last Senator destroyed everything. John: Way ahead of you. (Then, Tack and Ahsoka walk in with Zaw-Veenull.) Sicily: Veenull? Zaw-Veenull: Sicily! You’re safe! (The two hug, then break apart.) Thank you, Plumbers. I assure you that I’ll repair the ties to the Senate. John: Good. Now, if you’ll excuse us. (John, Tack and Ahsoka leave them.) Not bad. Any big problems on the mission? (Ahsoka looks slightly ashamed, and is about to speak. But Tack speaks first.) Tack: It went flawlessly. John: Really? All right, head back to your tents and rest. You guys deserve it. Tack and Ahsoka: Yes sir! (The two then leave, and John lets out a sigh.) John: If only that were true. Characters *John Smith *Tack *Ahsoka Tano *Commander Cody *Zaw-Veenull *Sicily *Tiffin (cameo) Villains *Eggbots Aliens By John *Ditto By John Clone 1 *Humungousaur By John Clone 2 *Big Chill *ChamAlien Trivia *John uses the powers of a duplicating alien to create two of him for the first time. *The Plumbers retake Lewoda. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc